


7 times Jared and Jensen schmooped and 1 time they porned

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Kid Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared schmoop it up and porn it up.<br/>day 3: body fluids</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 times Jared and Jensen schmooped and 1 time they porned

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish my schmoop_bingo table so just combined all 7 prompts in one. They're not connected, but have the same schmoopy theme going on. The 8th little ficlet is for the 30 day porn challenge from yesterday (body fluids)

1\. First Holiday Together

It’s been 3 months into this _thing_ between them. Unlabeled thing. Jared’s insecure as hell, not sure what to call it. He wants _in_ forever, has wanted Jensen since the first time he saw the guy in that room (maybe harbored a crush a year before that when he saw him on Smallville, but no way in hell is Jensen every getting that little tidbit of information). He’s just not sure what Jensen wants. If Jensen just needs to relieve some tension and Jared is closest. If Jared is Jensen’s experiment. If Jensen just wants another dick to play with. He doesn’t _know_.

Of course Jared doesn’t do the sensible thing like ask the guy. Because that would be mature and straightforward and in Jared’s self-doubting brain, that’s the last thing that should be done.

“Hey, Momma,” Jared says on the phone, Jensen next to him as they watch whatever reality show is playing. “I’m not sure about Christmas yet, the weather here hasn’t been great.” Jared can feel Jensen turn to look over at him. “No, Momma, I don’t know when Jensen is flying down. I’ll ask him, okay? Yes, Momma, I’ll ask him about that, too,” Jared says, cheeks flushing a little at what his mom wants him to ask Jensen.

They make small talk for another few minutes before his mom finally lets him go.

“What do you need to ask me?” Jensen asks as soon as Jared hangs up.

“Oh. She wants to know if you and your family want to spend Christmas with us.”

“It’d be our first holiday together,” Jensen says slowly, like he’s tasting the words.

“Well, we did end up spending Independence Day together on set, man. Remember the fireworks?” Jared says, trying to figure out what Jensen’s getting at.

Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared, a normal occurrence to be honest. 

“No, I mean, together. I know we haven’t talked about it, but how would you feel about letting our parents and family know?” Jensen asks, looking so damn earnest. 

“About us?” Jared replies, wanting to be sure. He can feel his heart thundering in his chest and hope swelling in his throat.

“Yeah, Jay. I know we haven’t discussed what’s going on between us, but I’ve been kinda worried about what you want. So this is me talking about it. Finally. I want this to be so much more than just fooling around. It means a hell of a lot more than that to me.” Jensen places a palm on the back of Jared’s neck and brings their foreheads together, whispering the words. 

“Yes. Yes to all of it.” Jared says, punctuating the agreement with a kiss. 

2\. Animal Rescue

“Stop!” Jensen shouts and Jared slams on the brakes, tires screeching as they roll to a halt.

“What the hell, Jensen?” Jared yells, turning to look over at him, but Jensen isn’t even paying attention, already hopping out of the car. 

In the middle of the road, Jared can make out a little kitten lying on the ground. He hadn’t even seen it while he was driving, the gray color of the cat blending into the road. 

“Shit!” Jared says, leaping out of the car himself to kneel next to Jensen who has scooped up the animal and holding it against his chest. He’s cooing at it, mumbling nonsense words and Jared can’t help but smile at the man he loves fussing over a kitten. She doesn’t look hurt, just a bit startled, and she’s purring, butting her tiny head into Jensen’s palm.

“Looks like we have a new addition to the family,” Jared says.

Jensen looks up, grin brighter than the streetlights overhead. 

“Guess we do.”

3\. Fever

“But Jeeeeeen,” Jared whines refusing the spoonful of medicine Jensen is offering his sick husband.

“Seriously, Jared, I know you hate the taste, but you look like death and you know it’ll make you feel better. Stop being a baby,” Jensen tells him, putting the spoon a centimeter away from Jared’s mouth. Jared pouts for all of two seconds as Jensen just waits, used to this song and dance by now. Finally, Jared opens his mouth and leans closer a little, closing his lips around the spoon and swallowing the medicine with the most ridiculous expression ever. Jensen just rolls his eyes and puts the spoon on the bedside table. 

He cards his fingers through Jared’s damp bangs, getting them out of his eyes, and Jared just gazes up at him, face flushed from the fever and eyes a little dark from the heat. 

“I hate being sick,” Jared says, having a coughing fit right after and making Jensen pull back so he’s not covered in phlegm. It’s too late about the germs, unfortunately. 

“I know, baby,” Jensen murmurs, waiting for Jared to settle, before running his fingers through the sweaty strands of hair again, the only way to soothe Jared to sleep. They’ve got this whole thing down pat by this point – each of them knowing what the other needs in distressing times. Jensen looks at the ring on his finger that glints in the light – through sickness and health after all. 

4\. Baby – Adoption

“You sure?” Jared asks Jensen. Again.

“Yeah, Jay, for the billionth time, I’m sure. Are you?” Jensen’s not worried. Really. It just seems like Jared’s the one that’s been a little more hesitant and Jensen was the one that brought it up, after seeing the longing in Jared’s eyes around his nephew. 

“Totally sure. I want this. I want to have a baby with you, Mr. Ackles,” Jared says, winking at Jensen, which makes Jensen’s breath whoosh out in relief.

“I want a baby with you too, Mr. Padalecki. And he or she is going to be perfect.” 

Jensen’s content to just sit there, tangled in Jared’s long arms, as they contemplate the future of having a baby’s laugh and cry echo in the house. He’ll pull out all the adoption brochures he’s wrangled up for later. Right now, this is enough. 

5\. Baby’s First Holiday/Celebration

“You know she’s not even going to remember this, right?” Jensen asks Jared as he bustles about trying to hang Christmas lights everywhere – literally. He’s hanging them on their television right now. 

“I don’t care! She’ll have tons of pictures she can look back on and I want everything to be perfect. She’s our baby girl, Jensen, I don’t want her to feel like she’s ever missed out on anything. I want to give her what my parents gave me. I want to give her the best of everything,” Jared says, not meeting Jensen’s eyes as he continues wrapping the multicolored lights around the lamp. 

“Jared, she’s going to love everything we give her because we’re going to raise her to be thankful for what she’s got. She already has the best, Jared – she’s got you as a dad.” Jensen pulls Jared away from the lights and pushes him onto the sofa, climbing on top of his lap. He leans down for a kiss, putting everything he feels into making Jared relax. It works, Jared’s hands come to grasp at Jensen’s hips and he’s boneless as they contentedly make out on the couch, both of them keeping an ear out for their little girl’s cries when she wakes up from her nap. 

Jensen knows they have a little more time before she wakes up and starts demanding attention, but making out with Jared is the only thing they need to do for now. 

6\. Baby – Shower

“Surprise!” Shouts ring out for both Jensen and Jared as they walk into the teacher’s lounge. It’s not usual to throw a baby shower for a guy, let alone two guys, but they both lucked out with some of the best coworkers in the world.

Jared can see a stack of presents and decorations everywhere. The lounge looks awesome and he has no clue when they had time to do all this because he was in here not two hours ago. 

“Oh my god, you guys, this is amazing,” Jensen says, walking around and looking at everything their group of friends has done. It does look awesome, green and yellow balloons and streamers everywhere. They didn’t want to know the sex of the baby from their surrogate, just content to know that the little prince or princess was healthy. 

Danneel, Sandy, Tyler, Dylan, Matt, and Genevieve bustle around, getting food for people and waving off Jared’s attempts to help. Not everyone is here as not everyone condones what Jared and Jensen are doing, but those who are here are the ones that matter. Jared sidles up behind Jensen who is looking down at the cake with a soft smile, and curls his arms around him. Jensen instantly melts in his arms and looks up at him, catching his lips in a quick kiss.

“We’re really lucky aren’t we?” Jensen whispers.

“The luckiest. Our kid is going to have the most amazing people in the world around him or her.” Jared says, squeezing Jensen a little. Jensen smiles that gorgeous smile that melted Jared’s heart the first time he saw it.

“Stop that, you guys,” Danneel calls. “Be gross later. Open your presents, we’re at a party!”

Jared chuckles and lets go, turning around to enjoy the shower with the most wonderful group of people, including his awesome partner. 

7\. Holiday – Different Traditions 

Jensen doesn’t know how they stumbled upon this conversation, but Jared’s glaring at him right now and he didn’t think it was that serious. Okay, granted, maybe he shouldn’t have called Jared’s family’s tradition dumb, but he’s not always thinking this late at night. Jared knows better. It’s been a long as hell day of shooting in the cold and Jensen’s ready for bed – not a conversation on how Christmas is going to go.

“Look, Jared, I’m sorry. Can we please talk about this tomorrow? I just want to get in bed under all those blankets and maybe cuddle with my personal radiator next to me. We’re going to be spending Christmas together and we’ll figure out all our different customs then. Isn’t it more important that this will be our first one together? Who cares if we open all the presents at midnight or three days later? C’mon, baby, I’m exhausted and we have an early call tomorrow.” Jensen doesn’t even know if he’s making any sense right now, fatigue making his speech a little slurred. He knows the moment Jared relents, though, arms uncrossing and glare melting from his face.

“Fine. But we are going to talk. And that radiator in your bed better be me.” Jared says, arm going across Jensen’s back as he leads him toward their car. Jensen curls in as close as he can with their gigantic bubble jackets.

“Nobody else in the world I’d rather snuggle with,” Jensen mumbles. God, Jared is going to make so much fun of him for this and he can already hear Jared’s snorts of laughter. Whatever, he’s tired and frozen, and his boyfriend is warm and cuddly. The world can mock him all it wants. He doesn’t give a fuck right now. 

“Let’s go home,” Jared murmurs and that’s the best thing Jensen has heard all day. 

\+ 1: Body Fluids

Lube. Come. Sweat. Tears. Even some chocolate sauce. Jared feels drenched in all sorts of body fluids as they dry tacky on his hot skin. He’s totally not in the mood to wash them off though, more than content to just lie there with Jensen in his arms as they both catch their breaths before another round. He’s lost count of which round it would be as they’ve spent the whole day in bed pretty much. It’s been a good day.

“Mmm,” Jensen says, arching his back to release some tense muscles. “I feel like we’ve had more sex today than we have all month.”

Jared’s fingers trail over Jensen’s ribs, spanning over his belly, and lowering even more to brush his half hard dick. They’re almost ready to go again, just a little bit longer. “That’s what happens when we work too much. I vote for being home more and the office less.”

“I dunno, Jay, the whole day of marathon fucking was pretty awesome,” Jensen says, body bowing so it arcs into Jared’s touch, dick lengthening a bit more. 

“There’s no rule that says we can’t have days where we spend the whole day screwing each other’s brains out,” Jared retorts, hand squeezing gently around Jensen’s cock. God, he loves Jensen’s cock, and damn if the man doesn’t know it, if the smirk on his face is any indication. Jensen pulls Jared on top of him, the sweat on both their bodies slicking against each other as they slowly gyrate their hips together.

“Shower?” Jensen asks, rocking up into Jared.

“In a minute,” Jared answers, mouthing down Jensen’s neck and laving his tongue over the bite marks that are in the shape of his mouth. He loves seeing those red marks dotting Jensen’s skin and from the way Jensen moans and arches into Jared’s touch, Jensen loves them just as much. He licks down Jensen’s body, stopping every few inches to add to the assortment of marks over his body before reaching Jensen’s dick – intent on blowing that gorgeous dick of his. Spit – one more fluid to add to the list.


End file.
